


【TCW绝地相声组】非典型娱乐活动

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: Summary：又一次501军团和212军团的联合任务，一个无聊而漫长的等待补给的下午，一帮同样无聊的将军指挥官和士兵们……Warning：obikin cp向，其余友情向（亲情？）有一句话前传大三角，克隆人戏份多





	【TCW绝地相声组】非典型娱乐活动

1.全息棋

“你一定耍诈了！”在全息投影里的曼特尔萨夫里普人把金坦阔步兽摔到棋盘上时，阿索卡立刻大叫起来，“你已经连续赢了四盘了！你肯定作弊了！”  
这其中一定有蹊跷。她的师父怎么可能每次都赢？！阿索卡愤愤地想着。说好的不用原力作弊的呢？天仔总是不守规则。  
安纳金双臂交叉抱在胸前，勾着嘴角地说道：“小鬼头，你要知道连续赢四盘靠的可不是运气，而是策略和实力。整天嚷嚷着别人作弊的人是永远不能赢的。”  
阿索卡这个小鬼不知道怎么回事，总是不服气。但是碰到他，不服气也得服气。安纳金得意地想。  
阿索卡揪着自己的西尔卡珠链，死死地盯着棋盘，像是要把它看出一个洞来。安纳金知道，她是在思考怎么让自己输得好看点。他好整以暇地翘起了二郎腿。  
营地门口传来了AT-RT步行机的声音。片刻之后，雷克斯抱着自己的头盔走向安纳金，向他报告说：“天行者将军，肯诺比将军和212军团的侦察兵回来了。”  
安纳金朝他摆摆手，漫不经心地说：“那就让欧比旺他们进来先休息一会，补给看来还要很久才能到。”  
雷克斯点点头，看向棋盘，忍不住叹了口气：“塔诺指挥官看来又要输了……”  
阿索卡皱起眉，冲他撇撇嘴：“别说得好像意料之中一样，雷克斯。好像你赢过天仔一样。”  
雷克斯又叹了口气，向这对绝地师徒行了个礼就走开了。  
近几个月来，这已经是501军团的例行场景了。刚开始时，克隆人士兵们还会围成一圈观战，现在他们与其看安纳金单方面吊打阿索卡还不如多补一会觉。战争时的休息是宝贵的，而不是用来看这种无意义的棋局的。  
对于501军团的士兵们来说，他们虽然很希望安纳金是战无不胜的天行者将军，可是他们也喜欢看到安纳金玩脱了的场景。但下棋？没有人赢过他。  
所以当欧比旺走进营地时，视线内就只有安纳金和阿索卡，以及几个零散的清醒着的克隆人，更多的是坐在椅子上打盹的士兵。  
欧比旺不禁在心里叹气。安纳金，你这个将军到底是当得有多失败，他们才宁愿睡觉也不看你下棋。  
阿索卡的哀嚎打断了他的思维，他走向阿索卡，不出意料地发现安纳金又一次赢了阿索卡。  
发现欧比旺的到来，安纳金咧嘴向他招了招手。他棕色卷曲的头发乱蓬蓬地垂在耳边，深蓝色大海一般的眼睛在看到欧比旺时眯了起来，让欧比旺也放松了下来，情不自禁地勾起了嘴角。  
而阿索卡趴在棋盘上，有气无力地说了一句：“欧比旺师父……”  
欧比旺把手搭在阿索卡肩膀上，饶有兴致地说：“我发现你师父又打败了你呢，阿索卡。这已经是第几次了？”  
阿索卡没有抬头，举起手臂在空中比了个五的手势，说道：“这是今天的。”欧比旺觉得阿索卡摇晃着的大张的手掌下一秒就会打到她对面正洋洋得意的人脸上。  
她随即又比了个手势，让欧比旺都有些惊讶：“这是总共的。”  
欧比旺本想说些什么安慰一下阿索卡，但她突然猛的抬起头坐直了身体，愤愤不平地说道：“这不公平！我才刚成为学徒一年，而你已经是一位大师了！”  
欧比旺默默地把手撤开。他怎么会忘了阿索卡不需要安慰呢。  
“这有什么不公平的，小鬼头。”安纳金摆摆手，“我可是你师父，你还有很多要学的呢。”  
阿索卡不服气地噘着嘴，她漂亮的蓝眼睛不信任地眯着，仿佛在说：我就是不相信你。  
欧比旺有些好笑地看着这对师徒的眼神互动。安纳金和阿索卡比起说是师徒，更像是兄妹，总是吵吵闹闹地斗嘴。虽然他也很享受这种气氛就是了，但是每次都是他来调和他们的关系，这让他有种自己有两个不省心的学徒的错觉。  
他一如既往地挑挑眉：“是吗？安纳金，想想看我好像很久没和你下棋了，不如让我来会会你，看看你的棋艺有没有进步吧。”他拍了拍阿索卡的肩膀，向她示意。  
阿索卡立马就笑了起来，边起身给他让座，边得意地向安纳金说：“等着瞧吧，天仔，欧比旺师父会帮我报仇的！”  
安纳金把二郎腿放下，活动活动肩膀，勾着嘴角地回道：“小鬼头，别这么肯定。你欧比旺师父可不年轻了，谁输谁赢还不一定呢。”  
欧比旺摸着自己的胡子，意味不明地笑了：“这么看来，你很有赢的把握？”  
“那当然，这几年我可进步了不少呢！”安纳金自信满满地移动第一枚棋子。

 

 

“这不公平！”  
伴随着这声大叫响起来的是喝彩声，师徒三人的棋盘旁里三层外三层地围满了501军团的士兵们，对于自己将军落败的局面十分兴奋。  
“哦吼！”阿索卡尤其开心，笑得眼睛都没了，托格鲁塔的列库角在肩头晃荡着，“天仔，一山更比一山高啊。”  
“这不公平！”安纳金盯着这盘胜负已定的棋局，叫嚷道：“你已经连续赢了三盘了！你可是一个战术大师，我才刚出师两年！”  
欧比旺翘起二郎腿，舒服地坐着，漫不经心地说：“安纳金，你还要学的也不少呢。”  
安纳金瞪着欧比旺。他的前师父卷曲的金发垂在脸庞，浅绿色的眸子满是笑意，骨节分明的手指撑在下巴上，摩挲着金棕色的胡须。  
见鬼，他根本对欧比旺生不起气来！安纳金咬着自己的下唇。欧比旺就是存心让他下不来台！  
像是感知到了他的想法，欧比旺似笑非笑地看向了他，像是在无声地嘲笑他。  
安纳金现在十分确定：他绝对就是存心的！  
就在他们俩互瞪眼的时候，阿索卡已经看不下去两人之间的暗涌了。说真的，为什么她的两个师父都是强大的大师了，还都这么幼稚呢？每次都是她来转移注意，她都烦了。  
她笑着俯下身，看着安纳金：“师父，你就承认吧，你就是赢不了欧比旺师父。”  
然后她又拍拍欧比旺的肩膀：“谢了，欧比旺师父。一报我多年之仇啊。”  
“复仇不是绝地之道！”

雷克斯充满仰慕地看着欧比旺，拉住身旁路过的科迪：“肯诺比将军真是厉害啊。”  
科迪皮笑肉不笑地转过头：“是啊，习惯了就好。”  
212军团的士兵们见怪不怪地散坐在营地里。他们就没见过肯诺比将军输过。

 

 

2.情史探究

下完棋后，克隆人们三三两两地散开了。安纳金还在对着棋盘生闷气，就听到锤头大声地说：“得了吧，小五，就你，还能泡到拉莉？”  
“你这叫什么话？”五号不加拘束的声音比锤头还响，“承认吧，你就是嫉妒了，嫉妒我能钓到拉莉，嘿嘿。”  
欧比旺挑眉，阿索卡张大了嘴：“他们在说什么？”  
安纳金抬起了头。  
雷克斯的声音不大，但他们三个都听得很清楚：“没想到啊，小五，真是人不可貌相。没想到你这么个五大三粗人，还能泡到拉莉那样的妹子。”  
阿索卡转头看看欧比旺，又看看安纳金，迟疑地说道：“等等，这、这是违反军纪吧？”她有些紧张，抿了抿嘴唇。  
雷克斯怎么也跟小五锤头一样不正经，天仔还在呢，他们居然还敢讲这种事！阿索卡想起上次她还帮他们打哈哈，把安纳金糊弄了过去，但是这次……抱歉，雷克斯、小五、锤头，她爱莫能助了。  
五号根本没有注意到将军们的异样，还在大声说着：“什么叫人不可貌相，雷克斯？我们不都长得一样的脸吗？这叫人格魅力，懂不懂？拉莉是被我的英姿折服了！”  
回声和重荷也加入了他们，他们俩就像唱双簧一样，你一句我一句地说：“得了吧，小五。人家拉莉是被你给缠烦了，才会出此下策。”“没错，小五，下次别去酒吧骚扰她了，等别人会质疑我们501军团的纪律，丢了我们天行者将军的脸啊！”  
阿索卡捂住了脸。你们天行者将军就在这呢。  
她透过指缝偷偷看了一眼安纳金。安纳金的脸呈现出一种奇异的扭曲，而在他看到欧比旺脸上揶揄的神色后脸变得更黑了。  
哦不，小五，你自求多福吧。  
欧比旺收回了自己摸胡须的手，手指交叉着放在桌上：“如果我没记错的话，拉莉应该是79酒吧的提列克舞娘吧？那可真有意思，小五居然追到了她。据蜡匠那群小子说，她是很火辣的。”  
阿索卡感到了深深的挫败。  
安纳金脸上变化不定：“你好像对此很感兴趣，师父？”  
“哦，当然了，安纳金。”他的师父边笑着边耸耸肩，“关心下属的身心娱乐也是我们应该做的。”  
他又瞥了一眼安纳金，然后就挥挥手招呼道：“来，小五，跟我们好好讲讲吧。我们可都想知道呢。”  
五号直觉感觉有什么不对，但是肯诺比将军都这么说了，天行者将军应该也是同意了吧？他挠挠脑袋，跟着一群克隆人一起围到了桌子旁。  
五号看看欧比旺，又看看安纳金，再看看阿索卡，托格鲁塔女孩用一种怜悯的眼神回望着他。  
他清清嗓子，有些不自在地说：“是这样的，那天晚上，我和杰西像往常一样在79酒吧喝酒，拉莉也在。她端了酒过来，就跟我聊天。问的也不是什么军情要事，就是一些问累不累，危不危险的话。我就随便回了几句，之后她就问我晚上有没有空，然后嘛，嘿嘿……”他不好意思地笑了，脸还有点红。  
除了雷克斯，其他克隆人士兵摆明了都是不信任的态度。这不是说雷克斯信了五号，而是……天行者将军的脸色实在太难看了，他想忽略都难。  
五号好像不知道气氛不够尴尬似的，反倒问安纳金说：“天行者将军，像你这样的男人在酒吧肯定会遇见不少这样的事吧？不如也和我们分享分享？”  
阿索卡捂住了自己头顶的蒙特拉尔角。她还没有出师呢，为什么她要听这个！  
旁边的回声也不嫌事大，起哄道：“对嘛，天行者将军，您也给我们说说，类人种族和人类具体到底有什么不同呗。”  
安纳金脸上挂不住了。他看向自己的前师父，现在尴尬局面的始作俑者，妄图寻找帮助。但欧比旺只是坐着，捻着发丝，脸上满是调笑之意，丝毫没有解围的意思。  
所以事情怎么又变成这样的！他在心底挫败地怒吼着。难道欧比旺是在建议他跟自己的克隆人下属交流性/经/验吗？  
安纳金又看了看阿索卡。很好，小鬼头捂住了角，躲在欧比旺身后。事到如今，只有自己能救自己了。  
他几乎憋红了脸，才讲出来了一句话：“事实上，我……只和人类……有过……关系……没和过类人……”  
阿索卡再次弯下了腰，几乎蹲在欧比旺身后。天哪，为什么她被指派过来前，绝地委员会没有告诉她作为学徒还要了解师父的私生活？  
501军团的克隆人士兵们一齐做出了失望的表情。当这么多张相似又不同的脸一起  
看着你时，还是很有威慑力的。  
欧比旺看上去却像是没有丝毫意外。事实上，他早就料到了安纳金的回答，随即调侃道：“真没想到，我们的无畏将军居然这么保守啊……”  
安纳金虽然看上去像是情场老手，但欧比旺比谁都清楚，他的前徒弟就是一个大男孩，纯情得不行。  
安纳金看到拉欧比旺下水的机会，不怀好意地说：“别这么说，师父，好像你很有经验一样。”  
欧比旺挑眉。安纳金顿时有种不详的预感。阿索卡悄悄地松开手，抬起了头。  
“你怎么知道我没有经验呢？”欧比旺摸着胡子，慢悠悠地说，“事实上，不久前我还有了一次不错的经历……”  
话还没说完，而阿索卡看热闹好好的，就感受到空气中原力疯狂地涌动。什么情况？她还不想窒息呢！阿索卡不安的情感让原力更加混乱。  
身处风暴中心的两人却不为所动。安纳金咬着后槽牙，阴森森地说：“是吗，师父。”  
他一个字一个字地往外蹦：“让我猜猜，是莎廷，还是希瑞。或者说……文崔斯！”  
欧比旺皱眉：“天哪，我只是和文崔斯调情，可不是通敌叛国。安纳金，你太令我失望了，我还以为你知道我在说谁呢。”  
气氛一下子凝固了。  
众人看着安纳金先是困惑，而后恍然大悟，脸色由黑转红，红得……比阿米达拉议员的纳布礼服还红。不，应该是比摩尔还红。黑红的那种。  
五号目瞪口呆：“肯诺比将军，天行者将军怎么会知道……”  
雷克斯在背后狠狠踢了他一脚，让他闭上了嘴。  
212军团的士兵也已经溜到旁边，全神贯注地听着自家将军的经验。  
好样的，天行者将军，212军团未解之谜之肯诺比将军到底有过多少个情人以及现任情人，全都被你抖出来了。科迪暗暗给他竖了个大拇指。  
他知道？那不就是……安纳金又惊又喜，但又尴尬。他环顾四周，妄图摆脱这种局面。阿索卡的身体在欧比旺身后显露了出来。  
对不起了，阿索卡，下次带你到科洛桑地下好好玩一玩。他勾起嘴角：“行了，小鬼头，别装了，我知道你在听。你到了这个年纪也应该知道这些了，我还要问问你，你和勒克斯是怎么回事呢。”  
阿索卡被戳中心事，浑身一颤，列库角也抽了一下。她强装镇定地说：“什么怎么回事？我和勒克斯是朋友关系，只是朋友。”  
“喔？千真万确？”安纳金交叉手臂抱在胸前，明显不相信。  
阿索卡气急败坏：“那还有假！天仔，哪有你这么当师父的，拿我来当挡箭牌。你听好了，我和勒克斯的关系，就像你和阿米达拉议员的关系一样，纯纯的友谊，只是友谊。”  
安纳金像是被噎住了，脸上刚消下去的红色又升腾了上来。  
气氛又陷入凝固。阿索卡发现自己果然还是太天真了。克隆人们惊掉了下巴。  
刚从外面回来不明状况，基克斯拿着数据板拍拍雷克斯的肩膀：“雷克斯……”  
雷克斯冲他摆摆手：“不是现在，基克斯。过会儿再说。”  
欧比旺摸了摸自己的胡子，开口说道：“所以我们现在可以翻过这一页了吗？”

 

 

3.扳手腕

雷克斯摇摇头：“不了，小五。我不觉得这是个好主意。”  
五号做出心痛的表情，但是太过夸张而被雷克斯一眼识破：“拜托，雷克斯，不就扳个手腕嘛，娱乐身心，怎么就不是个好主意了呢？”  
雷克斯还是摇摇头，往后退了一步：“真的不了，小五，你们玩你们的，我老了，扳不过你们。”  
“扳手腕？”阿索卡突然从两人身后蹿出来，“这么好玩的事怎么不叫我呢！”  
五号得意地看了雷克斯一眼：“对吧，塔诺指挥官，雷克斯居然还说这不是个好主意。要不我们俩比比吧。”  
阿索卡伸出一根手指，摇晃着说：“不不不，小五，扳手腕这种活动要人多才热闹。不如我们来一场501与212兄弟团之间的友好较量吧。”

 

“来，还有谁！”五号在把锤头的手按下去后，发出了胜利的呼喊。他环顾了四周，501的克隆人差不多都比了个遍，也没有人应声。  
他嘿嘿地笑了：“既然没有人的话，我就要和天行者将军比了！”  
安纳金看着其他501军团的士兵龇牙咧嘴地样子感到好笑，正准备走向前时，阿索卡拦住了他，径直走向桌子，在五号对面坐下。  
五号眯了眯眼睛：“哟，塔诺指挥官，您怎么来和我比了？”  
阿索卡按着自己的指节，发出卡巴卡巴的声音：“没听过吗？要想和师父比，得先过徒弟这一关。”  
“那您可得小心啊，小心我把您的手握痛了。”  
阿索卡不说话，只是狡黠地笑了。她伸出纤细的手，和五号宽大的手掌握在一起。  
下一秒，五号的手就重重地砸到了桌面上。五号目瞪口呆，旁边看他不爽的克隆人喝起了彩，雷克斯也不例外。  
基克斯碰了碰雷克斯的手臂：“那个，雷克斯，我跟你汇报一下……”  
雷克斯摇摇头：“等一会，基克斯。现在这个场景可是很难得见的。”  
“靠！”五号用尽了力气想把手抬起来，但阿索卡的手牢牢地扣住了他的手，让他动弹不得，“好吧！塔诺指挥官，我认输！”  
阿索卡这才收回自己的手，得意地说：“见识到绝地的厉害了吧？看你下次还敢不敢嘲笑学徒！”  
安纳金站在阿索卡身后，有些吃惊。这小鬼头，看起来瘦瘦小小的，居然有这么大力气。  
阿索卡伸伸手脚，招呼着安纳金：“来吧，师父，我还没和你比过呢。”她的嘴角藏着一抹不怀好意的微笑。  
要是被阿索卡扳赢了岂不是很丢人？安纳金有点慌张，但随即又想到一件事，一下子就自信满满了起来。  
欧比旺看着安纳金，看着他随着情绪而皱起又舒展开的眉头。注意到他神色的变化，欧比旺忍不住勾起嘴角。安纳金的想法总是这么好猜，但他就是这么直率得可爱。  
安纳金坐在阿索卡对面，伸出右手。阿索卡也伸出右手握住，调整了一下坐姿，以便更好发力。  
1，2，3！  
默数三声，阿索卡使尽全力把自己的手腕往下压，但安纳金的手就是岿然不动。她原先的自信顿时消失殆尽。  
怎么会？阿索卡动用原力，想要增强自己的力气，但她刚闭上眼睛开始集中注意时，安纳金就压制住了她的原力。阿索卡不说话，只是狡黠地笑了。她伸出纤细的手，和五号宽大的手掌握在一起。  
下一秒，五号的手就重重地砸到了桌面上。五号目瞪口呆，旁边看他不爽的克隆人喝起了彩，雷克斯也不例外。  
基克斯碰了碰雷克斯的手臂：“那个，雷克斯，我跟你汇报一下……”  
雷克斯摇摇头：“等一会，基克斯。现在这个场景可是很难得见的。”  
“靠！”五号用尽了力气想把手抬起来，但阿索卡的手牢牢地扣住了他的手，让他动弹不得，“好吧！塔诺指挥官，我认输！”  
阿索卡这才收回自己的手，得意地说：“见识到绝地的厉害了吧？看你下次还敢不敢嘲笑学徒！”  
安纳金站在阿索卡身后，有些吃惊。这小鬼头，看起来瘦瘦小小的，居然有这么大力气。  
阿索卡伸伸手脚，招呼着安纳金：“来吧，师父，我还没和你比过呢。”她的嘴角藏着一抹不怀好意的微笑。  
要是被阿索卡扳赢了岂不是很丢人？安纳金有点慌张，但随即又想到一件事，一下子就自信满满了起来。  
欧比旺看着安纳金，看着他随着情绪而皱起又舒展开的眉头。注意到他神色的变化，欧比旺忍不住勾起嘴角。安纳金的想法总是这么好猜，但他就是这么直率得可爱。  
安纳金坐在阿索卡对面，伸出右手。阿索卡也伸出右手握住，调整了一下坐姿，以便更好发力。  
1，2，3！  
默数三声，阿索卡使尽全力把自己的手腕往下压，但安纳金的手就是岿然不动。她原先的自信顿时消失殆尽。  
怎么会？阿索卡动用原力，想要增强自己的力气，但她刚闭上眼睛开始集中注意时，安纳金就压制住了她的原力。  
阿索卡只得睁开眼。安纳金无声地对她做着口型：就知道你作弊了。  
见自己被发现，阿索卡于是撇撇嘴，然后放弃了挣扎，让安纳金把她的手压倒在桌面上。  
五号宣布道：“那么，我们501的出战代表人就是天行者将军了！接下来是212的兄弟们的比拼。”  
212军团的士兵们你看看我，我看看你，没人应声。科迪举起手：“事实上，我们不比，直接由肯诺比将军代表。”  
毫无悬念，还只会丢脸的事只有501军团的人会干，他们212军团的人才不会干呢。要不然怎么说，每个绝地将军的克隆人军团都各有各的特色呢。  
501军团的士兵们齐声发出了嘘的声音。  
欧比旺有些意外，但是又不是很意外。不愧是他手下的士兵，都是这么有自知之明呢。  
他只是挑了下眉，随后在安纳金对面坐下：“那么，安纳金，我可不会手下留情的。”  
安纳金对他一笑，嘴角咧得不能更开：“这句话应该我来说才是，欧比旺。”  
但是欧比旺下一秒就戳破了安纳金的得意。  
“我事先声明一下，为公平起见，我们俩用左手扳。”欧比旺指了指安纳金的右手，“虽然不想这么说，但那只手抓起人来太痛了。”  
科迪发誓，这句话真的一点歧义都没有。  
安纳金耸耸肩：“随你怎么说，老家伙。但我是赢定了。”  
他们伸出左手，交握在了一起。安纳金的手指悄悄地蹭了蹭欧比旺的手背。  
作为两个惯用右手的绝地，左手间的较量既漫长又磨人。两位绝地大师刚才的轻松调笑不见踪影，扳得那是一个面红耳赤，脖子青筋暴出，浑身颤抖，有抽筋之势，可两只握在一起的拳头却纹丝不动。  
最终，在501军团和212军团的集体欢呼声中，安纳金将欧比旺的手压在桌面上，满脸通红却笑得比谁都灿烂。  
欧比旺看着安纳金带着几分孩子气的露齿笑，调侃到了嘴边都被咽了下去。他收回手，摸摸自己的胡子：“果然还是老了吗……”  
安纳金不满地叫嚷道：“嘿，不要每次我赢了你就说自己老了。就像你自己说的，这是一场公平的较量。”  
阿索卡憋着的怒火终于发泄出来：“但是刚才你和我的较量并不公平！你和我是用右手扳的！”  
安纳金摊开手：“那怎么样，小鬼头？我们再来一场？”  
欧比旺把位子让给阿索卡。就当两人将要开始时，一声大叫打断了他们。  
“天行者将军！！！”基克斯终于忍无可忍。发现自己成了注意的焦点，他脸涨得通红，举起了手中的数据板：“那个，补给到了……”  
“好吧，各位。”阿索卡跳下椅子，伸了个懒腰，“我们去把那些个铁皮军炸翻吧！”  
“尽管我更喜欢用和平的方式解决问题，但和杜库伯爵和他的破铜烂铁可没有什么道理可讲。”欧比旺活动活动手腕，然后把手覆在自己的胡须上，笑着说。  
安纳金走在前面，转过头来看着他们，他的师父、学徒和士兵们。他勾起嘴角  
“那么，让我们大干一场吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么，就是想写个相声。


End file.
